


Blanket

by alieniloquy



Series: Milex Ficlets: Four-in-One [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Miles Kane - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, but they will be, milex - Freeform, they’re not boyfriends yet though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieniloquy/pseuds/alieniloquy
Summary: Miles has an idea of building a blanket fort with Alex after working hard on their record in Paris as some sort of bonding tool. Alex can’t say no.





	Blanket

“Al, we need more blankets and pillows!”

“What did you do with the ones I gave you? I—”

“You only gave me two of each! We need more or else this won’t work. S’gotta be _perfect_!”

“I don’t think this place has that many lying around, but...”

Who knew that making a pillow fort would require more than a few blankets and pillows? Certainly not Alex as he is staring at Miles with a perplexed expression, eyebrows raised whilst a young, cheerful Wirral lad stares back with hopeful eyes.

Maybe it’s because what started out as a simple project got carried away, knowing that there had to be enough room between the two of them to be able to lounge inside of those blanketed walls without being too intrusive of each others’ personal space—not like that mattered, of course. But, this is the early stages of their partnership and neither of them want to step on any toes, not this early in the game.

“I’ll check for more,” Alex gave in as he saunters off in search for more materials to build their fort—or was it a flat inside of a flat now? Hopefully, this endeavour isn’t too ambitious for such a small space as their temporary home in Paris. At least it gives them something to do in between working on their album, and it is a surefire way of seeing if they can work together as a team.

Whilst Alex is searching every nook and cranny for blankets and pillows, Miles is having a difficult time with setting it up by himself. He has a couple of sturdy chairs as the foundation of the walls; one in the back, two at the sides. There is a blanket strewn over top of the backs of the chairs, making the roof of the fort. However, it droops heavily in the middle, causing Miles to stand back and assess what he’s doing wrong or not doing at all; arms folding across his chest as his eyes flit back and forth, looking for a solution.

“You have to put something heavy on the ends to keep it from doing that,” Alex interrupts his train of thought, coming back into the room with arms full.

“We’ve some books around. That’d work, I think.”

And he is already off, walking toward a wooden shelf simply hanging on the wall, full of books. Alex drops what he had in his hold in order to aid Miles, taking some of the books from him and walking over to their unfinished project. Miles wasn’t too far behind, placing the books down by his feet as he grabs onto one of the ends of a large quilt he is using as the roof to have it stretch down as much as possible without it pulling too far on one side. That’s when Alex places two books down on the flat part of the chair, keeping it secure as they repeat the act for the other chairs.

Another blanket is thrown over the quilt to make sure it isn’t too thin, but not too thick, either—a perfect balance.

Both of them admire the outline of their second home away from home until Miles gets down onto his knees, holding a hand out behind him as he looks over his shoulder at Alex with a smile. He has a vision of what he wants it all to look like from the inside.

“Pillow please,” almost a sing-songy request which is answered with a pillow being gently held out for Miles; his fingers clasping onto it. As he put one pillow down as the base of the floor of their fort, he repeats the action of holding his hand out—over and over until all the pillows are placed. Some of them are flat, some of them are bordering the walls to protect them from hitting their head against the wooden chair legs.

“All it’s missing is a door, right?” Alex stands there, glancing over their work—well, mostly Miles’s work, but he did help out.

“And that’s where you come in!” An immediate response.

Miles scoots backward so he can stand up and grab two of the blankets Alex found and brought over, shoving one of them into the fort and the other is handed over to his friend.

“I want you to do the honours, Mr. Turner.” A wide-set grin is stuck on Miles’s lips as Alex takes the blanket from him. It is thin enough that it would serve as the perfect door for them to go through.

“Leaving the most important detail to me? How thoughtful of you, Mr. Kane.”

Right as he was about to move closer and drape it over the fort, Miles stops him with a sudden ‘wait!’ as he scurries off to the kitchenette to grab some random snacks he could find, namely the huge bag of salt and vinegar crisps he has been munching on for the past few days. He comes back with it, practically nose diving into the pillow fort and turning around once he has gotten comfortable to peer out from the hole that needs to be covered by the last blanket.

“Okay! I’m ready!”

All of that prompts Alex to laugh as he finally is allowed to put on the last touches of their fort, letting the thin blanket drape over the open side and serve as their door. Once he is pleased with his work, Alex is about to go in there when Miles calls out from the inside.

“Um, Al? Bring a torch; it’s dark.”

The blankets successfully block out all of the light, and there is no possible way to make a window without it compromising what they have. Again, Alex is sidetracked as he searches the flat for a source of light, though he manages to find one in record time as Miles has everything on the coffee table next to their new home. He has a mini radio, a torch, and a notebook with a pencil—although the notebook looks more like a personal journal. Deciding not to ask about any of it, Alex takes each item into his hands and passes them under the blanket door for Miles to take.

“Oh, I almost forgot I had those lying there. Me mind’s all over the place, really,” he inspects each object as best as he can before he is given the torch, turning it on and placing it in the middle of the blanket fort; light facing up. It creates a wide circle of light to appear on the outside of the blanketed roof, and that is Alex’s cue to join in.

For a compact space, it truly isn’t all that claustrophobic. Both boys are tiny, giving them plenty of space to move their legs in peace. Alex sits there by the door ruffling his hair which got disheveled from the blanket rubbing his head whilst Miles is on the opposite side, journal on his lap as he is scribbling in it. He has a smile on his face as he stares down at the page he’s been working on, closing the journal once he completed that task. His attention moves onto Alex, smile still in tact; eyes almost crescents.

“What’s that smile for?” The obvious question.

“I marked off something on the list I made a while back,” he responds coolly, setting the journal off to the side and giving it a tiny pat as if it did a good job.

“A list of what? Building blanket forts in different parts of the world to find inspiration or summat?”

“Nope! A list of things I wanna do with you, and we’ve a lot more things to do.”

Alex couldn’t help but have his lips parted, eyes wide in surprise. That isn’t expected at all, nor did he think that Miles would ever make something like that. Were they that close already? Or maybe it’s the potential that Miles sees. Either way, he wants to know the reasoning behind it.

“Not to sound rude, but... why?”

“I like your company; I have ever since we first met. And I dunno, I like the idea of making all of these memories and looking back at it one day, maybe have a proper laugh at it all.”

That sincerity strikes something within Alex, causing him to smile timidly. They haven’t been friends for that long yet, but they have a strong bond already; from saying things at the same time, finishing sentences, and even their family background of being the only child. Their friends saw them working on an album before they did, and now they’re sitting in a blanket fort in Paris. It makes Alex wonder just what else is in store for the both of them.

“Yeah, you’re right,” an agreement that causes Miles to mirror that smile on his friend’s face, but his eyes are focused downward; not looking at Alex. “Mind showing me the list sometime? I want to see what I’m getting into by being your mate.”

“I could show it to you now, but first... do you mind getting up for a moment? You’re sitting on me crisps.”

They’re off to a fantastic start.

**Author's Note:**

> These ficlets are all inspired by Curious Cat anons that I’ve received. I wanted to expand on them more than a few sentences. :) None of these have been beta’d, so I apologise for mistakes and my overall rustiness as it’s been a while since I’ve written a proper fanfic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
